Come back to me
by AdriSilva16
Summary: Jennifer por medo de sofer novamente decidiu se afastar de quem amava, mas com o tempo conclui que essa foi a poir decisao que ela poderia ter tomado. Estava disposta a reconquistar o grade amor de sua vida, sabia que nao seria uma tarefa facl, mas desta vez estava disposta a correr todos os riscos para recuperar o amor de Lana Parrilla.
1. Chapter 1

-Tire a roupa, Morrison! – Ordenou a morena com a voz rouca e carregada de sensualidade após acabar o beijo.

-Na serie você faz o tipo durona e todo mundo te obedece, mas aqui? Aqui não... Quem manda aqui sou eu

A loira inverte as posições e joga Lana no sofá, a morena caiu sentada e logo em seguida sorriu perversa.

-Mostre-me do que é capaz

Ouvir aquilo atiçou a loira que prontamente avançou sobre a morena indo direto a seus lábios carnudos e beijando-os com voracidade, suas mãos foram ate a nuca da morena enquanto uma de suas pernas fazia pressão sobe o sexo da mesma fazendo que desse gemidos em meio aos beijos. Jennifer mordia e chupava os lábios da morena.

As mãos de Lana foram ate a barra da regata que Jennifer usava e puxou para cima, o belo par de peitos da loira ficaram frente a frente com o rosto da morena, ela não perdeu tempo chupou a parte que não estava coberta pelo sutiã fazendo Jennifer dar um gemido, a loira ajeitou seu corpo sentando de pernas abertas no colo da morena, tomou seu lábios novamente enquanto Lana procurava o eixo da peca para logo retira-la, tudo era muito rápido, as duas estavam quentes, se devoravam intensamente, cada toque, cada beijo, mordida faziam com que seus corpos clamassem por mais.

Lana retirou a peca que cobria a parte de cima do corpo da loira deixando seus seios totalmente expostos, abocanhou um deles sugando seu bico e brincando por ali com a língua, quanto com uma de suas mãos massageava o outro.

Jennifer se movimentava em cima do sexo da morena em um vai e vai tortuoso fazendo seu corpo junto com o de Lana arrepiar enquanto observava a morena se deliciar com seus seios, sorriu satisfeita com aquela cena.

Puxou os curtos cabelos negro da Lana com certa violência deixando o pescoço da morena totalmente exposto, passou sua língua de baixo pra cima, Lana contorceu seu corpo com o toque, já se sentia encharcada, seu sexo estava pulsante pedindo por mais.

Jennifer abriu a camisa social na cor azul marinho que a morena usava fazendo os botões saltarem longe, levou suas mãos ate os seios fartos da morena e os apertou, Lana gemeou novamente. Logo se livrou da peca para ter melhor acesso a pele que tanto ansiava experimentar, mordeu, lambeu, chupou, se deliciou com o que tinha entre suas mãos e boca.

Lana ainda estava caracterizada de seu personagem... por isso usava uma saia lápis, Jennifer subiu a saia, Lana ajudou levantado seu corpo para que a peca subisse deixando suas coxas e sexo a mostra, a loira movimentou seu corpo ate de ficar de joelhos, abriu mais as pernas da morna, deslizou suas mãos por as coxas ate chegar na virilha e logo voltava dando arranhões deixando a pele vermelha

-Jen.. Por favor – Ela sussurrou

A loira sorriu e começou a trilhar um caminha de beijos por o mesmo lugar onde suas mãos acabavam de passar, chegando ate a virilha ela passou a língua no sexo da morena por cima da calcinha, a qual já estava muito molhada, ela repetiu o movimento varias vazes, a morena se remexa no sofá em busca de mais contato o qual a loira não estava disposta a dar, estava torturando e gostava daquele jogo.

-Jen

-Peca Lana..

-Por favor... me fode

Jennifer retirou a calcinha que a morena usava

-Olhe para mim.. eu quero que cada vez que me veja la no set lebre deste momento, quando eu te chupava gostoso ate você gozar

Lana faz o que a loira manda, direciona o seu olhar ate o meio de suas pernas e la estava Jennifer esperando que aquele olhar a encontrassem, foi o sinal, quando viu que Lana tinha sua atenção voltada completamente voltada para ela começou a passar a ponta da língua em toda a extensão, bem devagar

-Sem mais torturas, Jen

Jennifer ignorou o pedido, passou sua língua por cada canto do sexo da morena, explorando, se deliciando para so entao começar a chupar, Lana gritou e segurou forte nos cabelos da loira a qual deu mais intensidade ao que estava fazendo, introduziu dois dedos na vagina da loira enquanto sua língua estimulava seu clitóris, a morena rebolava na boca da loira enquanto observava atenta tudo que a mesma fazia, liberou uma de suas mãos dos cabelos de Jennifer e levou ate seu próprio seio e apertava o mesmo com forte, já estava a ponto de chegar ao ápice de Prazer, Jennifer acelerou as estocadas e a intensidade com a qual chupava o sexo da morena enquanto ela rebolava cada vez mais rápido, pouco segundos depois o corpo foi tomando por uma onde de prazer

-Jeeeeeeeen..- Lana gemou alto o nome da loira enquanto a mesma se deliciava com cada gota de prazer da morena.

A loira levantou e foi ate ate a boca da morena deu-lhe um beijo e fez que sentisse seu próprio gosto.

-Gostou?- Preguntou a loira

-Cada vez melhor

-Temos que voltar ao set...- Diz a loira e começa a recolher as roupas

-Você rasgou a camisa que eu estava usando

-Desculpe.. foi a emoção

As duas começam a rir

-Eu devo ter alguma outra por aqui

Jennifer vestia sua roupa e arrumava o cabelo, Lana encontrou uma camisa parecida com a que estava usando e começou a vestir quando estava acabando de prender os botões

-Esta tem que ser a ultima vez, Lana

-Você vem repetindo a mesma frase ja fez uns 3 meses – Lana foi aproximando seu corpo do de Jennifer e prensou a loira contra a porta olhou em seu olhos- Porque não assume que o que tem entre nos já não é só sexo, é muito mais que isso e você sabe...

POV Jennifer

Sabe aquele momento que você fala para si mesmo... "Vai ser so uma transa" ou "vai ser so por diversão, eu não vou me envolver" pode ser que as vezes funcione, mas não foi o meu caso.

"Eu vou saber parar" "Eu vou saber quando devo me afastar" "Eu não vou me envolver" "Eu posso controlar o que sinto" Essas eram algumas das diversas frases que eu dizia para mim mesma cada vez que a vontade de estar entre os braços da Lana surgia, eu mentia para mim mesma, como se realmente pudesse controlar o que sentia.

Quis me enganar a mim mesma pensando que podia escapar, a razão... sempre fui vista como a mais centrada, a que saberia contornar qualquer situação, a mais sensata, e me deixei levar por isso. Quando vi que estava chegando ao meu limite "So mais uma vez" e "Esta será a ultima" foram as frases que mas repetia para mim mesma.

Realmente eu não queria me entregar, na queria me evolver, mas fui usando essas frases, querendo acreditar que no fundo era verdade. A razão me dizia que era hora de me afastar, mas o amor... ele chega arrebatador, destruindo qualquer sensatez, você não pensa direito, eu queria estar com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo de ser machucada outra vez me dominava e não.. eu não estava disposta a correr esse risco outra vez.

***************3 ANOS MAIS TARDE*******************

-Eu estava disposta a te dar tudo, Jennifer, tudo! E você... –Os olhos da morena começaram a lacrimejar- Você somente foi embora, foi covarde, não quis lutar por a gente, por o que estávamos construindo.

-Eu tive medo, Lana! Você sabe o que é isso? Você mais que ninguém deveria me entender. Lembra como eu estava destruída quando a gente começou?

-E é então que toca o ponto principal.. Eu estive do seu lado sempre, eu ajudei você a juntar os cacos de seu coração, e como você me agradece por isso?

-Era sexo, Lana! Somente sexo! Era pra gente se divertir, eu não queria me entregar a você, e também não queria que você fizesse isso.

-Quer dizer então que agora a culpa é minha?

-Não! Eu não estava preparada eu não estava preparada para me entregar ao amor novamente.

-Claro, Claro, e você não acha que o correto a se fazer seria vir falar comigo? Eu entenderia, Jennifer!

-Não, você não entenderia, porque nem eu mesma estava entendendo. Não queria me apaixonar, mas aconteceu, eu me deixei levar por meus sentimentos, as vezes só amor não é o suficiente. Somos tão diferentes, eu tive medo de me machucar novamente e o mais importante.. tive medo de machucar você

-Oh! Não me diga que agora tenho que agradecer. Agradecera-la por ter me abandonado sem se importar com a dor que eu fosse sentir- O rosto da morena assim como o de Jennifer estava vermelho e banhado em lagrimas-

-Eu me importei e por isso fui embora, eu não queria te machucar, eu não sabia se era o correto, eu precisava de um tempo, estava tudo muito confuso, eu precisava esclarecer i que sentir, precisava ficar longe de tudo, e funcionou , eu senti que o nosso amor era forte o suficiente, mas quando eu voltei era muito tarde.

-5 meses, Jennifer! 5 malditos meses sem ter noticias suas! Sem saber se você estava viva! Eu tive que pedir informações sobre você a Ginny! A Ginny! Porque você não teve a decência de me mandar uma mensagem, não teve consideração. E quando Ginny me disse que falava com você a diários, foi então que o ódio tomou conta de mim, ódio e dor era o único que eu sentia. E depois do hiatos você voltou, quando te vi entrar no set, eu tinha vontade de me jogar em seus braços e tomar seus lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria bater em você, por tudo que me fez passar.

-Eu te amo.

A morena ficou totalmente sem reação, um silencio se instalou entre as duas, Lana observa a loira e logo quebra o silencio

-Tres anos desde aquela ultima noite, 3 anos desde a manha em que eu acordei e vi meu mundo desmoronar por você ter ido embora

-Quando voltei você estava começando algo novo com Fred, e eu realmente estava te vendo feliz.

-Eu acabava de começar com Fred, tinha algumas semanas, você voltou e eu te dei todas as chances possíveis pra que fizesse alguma coisa, por mais pequena que fossem eu fiquei esperando que jogasse tudo pro alto e voltasse pra mim, eu adiei meu casamento ao máximo porque eu tinha esperanças que você viesse.

No dia do meu casamento eu esperei a todo momento, a cada segundo.. que você interrompesse a cerimonia dizendo que me amava e que eu era a mulher da sua vida, mas nada disso aconteceu, eu te di todas as chances, mas você mais uma vez foi covarde e escolheu ficar ao margem.

Enato desculpe, mas eu me reergui, reconstruí minha vida, meu coração, o qual você deixou despedaçado, casei com alguém que me ama, e tenho uma família maravilhosa.

-Você ainda me ama! Eu sei! Posso sentir!

-Sim,Jennifer! Eu ainda te amos, mas faço minhas suas palavras só amor não é suficiente, Então... que eu ainda te ame não quer dizer que eu vou largar tudo e ficar com você, ate porque você não teve essa coragem, porque eu deveria?

-Quando eu voltei, eu vinha disposta a me entregar a você mas... (ela foi interrompida)

-Sim, quando você voltou eu estava com Fred. Eu pensei que passaria a vida com você, estava errada, você me deixou, foi embora,

Não vou pedir perdão por como decidi reparar o que você quebrou

-Voce tinha reparado o que fiz, eu não tinha direito de querer voltar para sua vida

-Isso não era uma escolha sua, eu tinha que decidir, mais uma vez foi egoísta...

-Não, eu não fui egoísta, eu decidi guardar todo esse amor, não intervir, eu escolhi deixar você reconstruir sua vida, ser feliz, mesmo que isso significasse minha infelicidade.

-Isso não era escolha sua!- Lana gritou sem se importar com quem fosse escutar- porque decidiu falar isso depois de tanto tempo? Depois de 3 anos? Depois que eu construí uma nova vida!

-Porque eu pensei que fosse conseguir, eu pensei que conseguiria ficar longe de você. E eu o fiz, ou tentei, mas não aguento mais ver você e não poder toca-la, quero voltar a ser o motivo de seus melhores sorrisos, quero voltar a ser a mulher da sua vida, porque esse é meu lugar.

-Você perdeu todos os direitos a esse lugar quando foi embora, a agora? Agora já é muito tarde.

Jennifer deu alguns passos adiante ate ficar perto suficiente da morena, seus corpos estavam perto o suficiente para que pudessem sentir uma a respiração da outra, a loira olhou fixo nos olhos da morena.

-Não é tarde, nunca é tarde para o amor, eu te amo e você também me ama, porque não voltar a ser o que éramos?

-Porque quem esta com medo agora sou eu, medo de que novamente eu acorde e você tenha ido embora, medo de acabar machucada novamente, e você não pode me julgar, so te resta entender.

-Não, eu não posso te julgar e nem vou fazer isso... mas... Eu posso lutar por você, por recuperar sua confiança, recuperar tudo o que tínhamos- a loira aproxima suas bocas para um quase rosar de seus lábios, Lana raciona e se afasta.

-Morrerá no intento- Diz e sai em direção a porta

-Lana! – Jennifer chama sua atenção, a morena gira e olha para a loira

-Lutarei por você, lutarei ate morrer

A morena da meia volta e vai embora

"Regresa a mi, quiereme otra vez, borra el dolor que al irte me dio, cuando te separaste de mi, dime que si, ya no quiero llorar, regresa a mi"


	2. O Começo

Lana bate a porta atrás de si enquanto Jennifer observa a morena ir embora, fica parada no meio da sala pensando como a relação das duas tinha chegado a esse ponto, senta no sofá apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a cabeça com as mãos, não consegue segurar o choro e algumas lagrimas começar a cair, não sabe lidar com o fato de que um dia foram tão felizes e ela deixou essa oportunidade escapar.

Once upon a time, I was falling in love(Era uma vez, eu estava me apaixonando)

But now, I'm only falling apart(Mas agora, estou apenas desmoronando)

Nothing I can do(Nada que eu possa fazer)

Um eclipse total do coração (Um eclipse total de Coração do)

Era uma vez, havia luz na minha vida (Era uma vez, havia luz na minha vida)

Mas agora, só há amor no escuro (Mas ágora Existe APENAS de amor na Escuridão)

Nothing I can say(Nada que eu possa dizer)

Um eclipse total do hear (Um eclipse total de Coração do)

****** Flash Back on ********

Julho,2011

POV Lana

Uma nova etapa, um novo trabalho, uma nova cidade, novos colegas, eu estava super animada com tudo que estava por vir, sabe quando você tem aquela sensação boa de que tudo vai dar certo? Era assim que eu estava me sentido.

Primer dia das gravações, eu já conhecia meus colegas, a gente tinha se conhecido obviamente durante as reuniões, o cast era ótimo, eu me dei super bem com todos.

Agora estou sentada no avião partindo para uma nova aventura, rumo a Vancouver, lugar onde agora vai ser minha segunda casa.

Decidi ler o scripttease durante o voo, quero chegar com o texto na ponta da língua.

Algumas horas mais tarde eu já estava no set reunida com o resto do elenco, conversava com Robert e Josh quando uma certa loira chamou minha atenção, Jennifer, essa mulher me intrigava, ela era um mistério pra mim, e eu queria desnuda-la, ops, quero dizer.. desvenda-la .. e se pudesse fazer as duas coisas não iria reclamar, a loira era dona de um corpo de dar inveja, seus olhos eram uma imensidão verde na qual você poderia ficar perdido, era bem reservada, eu não sabia como... mas estava decidida chegar ate aquela mulher.

POV Jennifer

Cheguei ao set e meus colegas de elenco já estavam reunidos, me juntei a Ginny, quem interpretaria minha mãe dentro do show, eu tinha me levado bem com ela logo de cara, era divertida, mas não exagerada.

-Olá mamãe!- Disse me aproximando da morena

-Oi Jen!- Me deu um beijo na bochecha- Como vai?

-Bem.. animada para começar a gravar e você?

-Super animada- Sorriu e olhou para Josh que estava em um canto reunido com Robert e Lana

-E quem não estaria animada ao saber que vai gravar com aquele loiro, não é mesmo?

-Para, Jennifer! Ele é bem divertido...

-Como você sabe?

-A gente saiu para tomar café e falar sobre os personagens

-Voce não perde tempo!

-Foi uma reunião sobre trabalho, Jen.. você deveria fazer o mesmo com Lana..

Observei a morena que conversava alegre com os rapazes

-Quem sabe...

Poucos minutos depois fomos chamados para começar a gravar, estavam todos muito animados.

Lana apareceu no set caracterizada de Evil Queen e NÃO.. eu não pude evitar reparar no belo decote que a morena usava, um vestido negro que marcava todas suas curvas, serio que vou ter que vê-la todos os dias trajando esse tipo de roupa? Uma tentação, confesso que a morena é extremadamente linda, desejei seu corpo no momento em que pousei meus olhos sobre ele, a algum tempo atrás, na primeira reunião que tivemos com o cast e os diretores, em minha defesa posso alegar que era impossível não reparar no corpo escultural dela.

Poderia tentar sair com ela? Claro.. mas não acho uma boa ideia, acabei de sair de uma relação conturbada, quero paz em minha vida, e tenho certeza que essa morena só iria trazer caos, era um furacão, sei que acabaria comigo, por hora me manteria longe dos desejos da carne e focar só em meu trabalho, mas como evitar a tentação se ela trabalha lado a lado com você e ainda por cima usa roupas extremadamente sexys, difícil, não acham?

Ela entrou no set e fiquei observando seu corpo, eu estava sentada em uma cadeira e arrastei meu olhar dos seu pês ate seus olhos, foi quando percebi que ela também me olhava, nossos olhares se encontraram, fitei aqueles olhos castanhos por longos segundos, ate que minha atenção foi parar em sua boca por causa de um sorriso que a mesma tinha dado, voltei ao seu olhos, o que eu estava fazendo? Não sei.. somente me deixei levar.

POV Lana

Correspondi ao olhar da loira com um sorriso sacana, ela voltou a fixar seus olhos nos meus e vi quando humedeceu seus lábios, tal vez aquilo tenha sido um ato involuntário ou ela tinha os mesmos desejos que eu.. não sei... a única coisa certa é que senti a excitação crescer em mim, acho que eu acabava de entrar em um jogo, mas não me importaria ir até o final se o premio fosse ter aquela mulher para mim.

Eu estava gostando daquele momento, tinha certa tensão e eu gostava daquela sensação, infelizmente todo aquele clima foi interrompido por um dos diretores que veio me pegar para começar a gravar.

O resto do dia foi corrido, entre trocas de vestuários e maquiagem mal tive tempo de trocar 3 palavras com Jennifer,único contacto que tivemos durante o resto do dia foi em cena.

19 horas.. as gravações tinham acabado, eu estava exausta, acho que todos meus colegas já tinham ido embora, sai do set e foi ate o estacionamento quando avistei uma loira caminhando na mesma direção que eu, comecei a rezar para que fosse quem eu estava pensando, comecei andar mais rápido ate que consegui alcançá-la

-Jen!- Falei tocando seu ombro quando cheguei ate ela

-Lana... saindo só agora?- Ela sorriu e eu automaticamente fiz o mesmo

-Sim.. me desfazer de toda aquela caracterização de Evil Queen leva seu tempo..

-Aquelas roupas não devem ser muito confortáveis

-Nem um pouco, me apertam e devo admitir que não é nada fácil caminhar com aqueles saltos –Conversávamos enquanto nos dirigíamos até onde estavam nossos carros

-Agradeço por não ter que passar por essa situação.. minhas roupas são bem confortáveis- Ela me mostra a língua e eu comecei a rir com aquele ato

-Espero que esse dia chegue para você também, Morrison! – Este é meu carro.. onde esta o seu?

frente -Mais Ali na ..

-Então.. é aqui que eu me despeço... Ate amanha- Beijei sua bochecha

-Até amanha- Ela sorriu e seguiu caminhando, observei enquanto se afastava

-Jen!- Gritei primeiro e só depois pensei nas consequências

-Sim?- Ela girou e ficou me olhando... eu fiquei alguns segundo pensando se deveria ou não

-Tem um ótimo café aqui perto, me acompanha?

-Claro.. vá na frente e eu te sigo com meu carro

Sorri e logo entrei em meu veículo, 15 minutos depois já estávamos sentadas, começamos a olhar a carta. Jennifer pediu um macchiato enquanto me comentava sobre como era preparado "doce de leite, leite quente, café, o leite vaporizado com a espuminha e canela ou caramelo por cima" eu a observava gesticular com as mãos e inevitavelmente me vi sorrindo com aquilo ... resolvi então pedir que me indicasse algum

-Você parece ser uma expert

-Amo café, poderia se dizer que sou uma viciada

-Qual a sua sugestão?

-Para você?

-Sim ..

-Depende... Tem o Expresso com chantilly é o café preto normal com chantilly por cima. - Seus olhos era expressivos e tão lindos, eu tentava me concentrar em tudo que ela estava falando.. no fim acabei pedindo um Mocha que como a "Srita café" me explicou era uma camada de café preto (expresso), chocolate, leite vaporizado e chantilly e ainda agregou que Eles põe um por cima do outro e fica delicioso.

Passamos o resto da tarde, quase noite, conversando sobre vários assuntos aleatórios e eu pude perceber que ela era muito mais que só um corpo bonito, aquilo estava me encantando, podia ser um bom ou mal sinal.

POV Jennifer

Falamos sobre Eva e Cameron nossos trabalhos anteriores

-Tantos anos trabalhando em House, como é trabalhar tanto tempo sempre com as mesmas pessoas?

-Eles acabam se tornando como uma segunda família, é de esperar já que começa a se conviver com eles diariamente muitas horas.. querendo ou não, você acaba criando um certo vinculo.

-Não tive essa sorte ainda, os trabalhos que fiz nenhum deles durou tanto tempo

-Eva era uma ótima médica

-Eu gostava dela.. gostaria que a serie tivesse continuado...Bom.. assim como em todos os meus trabalhos- Ela diz um pouco triste

-Pense que si alguns desses seus trabalhos tivesse continuado, tal vez você não teria entrado para o cast de OUAT e hoje não estaríamos aqui

-Acredita em destino?

-Acredito que todos nossos atos vem acarreados de consequências, traçamos nosso próprio destino... fazemos nossas próprias escolhas com respeito ao que queremos para nossa vida – Ela me fitou por alguns segundos em silencio, eu observei seu olhos

-Fiz minha nova escolha esperando coisas boas, e olha só, acho que deu certo ...

***** Flash Back off ***

POV Jennifer

Ao lembrar de como nos conhecemos, de como o sentimento foi crescendo aos poucos, o que era só desejo acabou virando cumplicidade, amizade, amor, nenhuma das duas poderíamos imaginar que chegaríamos tão longe, tanto profissional como pessoalmente, ainda lembro daquela conversa no café, foi onde tudo começou, foi quando comecei a querer tocar mais que seu corpo, queria tocar sua alma, conhecer seus segredos, poderia ficar horas e horas conversando com ela, eu sabia que nunca ia faltar assunto.

Seu riso me fazia sorrir, mesmo quando eu não me sentia bem, sentia aconchego quando estava ao seu lado.

Quero tudo isso de volta, sempre quis , me recusava a me intrometer em sua vida novamente, mas agora estou disposta a lutar para recupera-la...eu a amo... e ela também me ama.. acabei de ouvir de seus próprios lábios... Esses lábios que já me causaram tanto prazer, os quais já me disseram as palavras mais doces e apaixonadas que alguma vez ouvi, eles hoje foram duros comigo, com palavras ásperas... mas sei que ainda os terei em encontro com os meus.

And I need you now tonight(E eu preciso de você agora nesta noite)

And I need you more than ever(E eu preciso de você mais que nunca)

And if you only hold me tight(E se você apenas me abraçasse forte)

We'll be holding on forever(Nós nos manteríamos firmes para sempre)

And we'll only be making it right(E iremos apenas fazer isso certo)

Porque nós nunca vamos estar errado (errados Pois Nunca estaremos)

Together we can take it to the end of the line(Juntos nós podemos levar isso até o fim da linha)

Seu amor é como uma sombra sobre mim o Timeo teu amor é Como Uma sombra sobre mim o ritmo TODO)

De todos os tempos (O ritmo TODO)

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark(Eu não sei o que fazer e estou sempre na escuridão)

Estamos vivendo em um barril de pólvora e soltando faíscas (Estamos Vivendo em hum barril de pólvora e Soltando Faíscas)

I really need you tonight (Eu realmente preciso de você nesta noite)

Forever's gonna start tonight(A eternidade começa nesta noite)

Forever's gonna start tonight (A eternidade começa nesta noite)

Era uma vez (vez Uma Era)

I was falling in love(Eu estava apaixonada)

But now I'm only falling apart(Mas agora estou apenas desmoronando)

There's nothing I can do(Não há nada que eu possa fazer)

Um eclipse total do coração (Um eclipse total do Coração)


End file.
